


深色的粉

by cccl



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	深色的粉

非典型abo 妮a秀o

Section 1

十次有意的疏离中间用私心插入了一次妥协。表面上是稳固的，但金智秀总是视其为容易破碎的器皿，要用胶布缠绕了一圈又一圈，她仍旧不放心。  
摇摆不定的关系是她们都长大了的讯号，也可能是哪个人逾越了所以刻意为之。

她这样想着。  
可是金珍妮最近是感受到了，因而要跟她怄气，还是说发生了别的什么事。年下鲜少有几天都不来找自己的情况，她是指寝室里只有她们两个人的前提下，这样的行为实属反常。  
然后她听见的水杯破裂的声音。

只敲了一下门，不同于平日的习惯，金智秀没能够完全收敛担心的神色，它们没有被包裹在一贯冷静的声线中，变得毛毛躁躁的。  
“Jennie？”  
她早已经适应了黑暗，眯起眼睛看床上将自己包裹得鼓鼓囊囊的不明生物，当然，除了金珍妮没有别人。可是，那个人为什么不出声、又反常地缩成一团？

只将被子掀开小小的豁口，对方却紧拽着不放手，倒叫她哭笑不得。很像是金珍妮的作风，会在她面前展露出无邪的样子，但最近不太有了。  
“怎么了、你刚刚把杯子摔了？”  
好像是有人开启了酒瓶，金智秀有错觉听见“砰”的声音和被开启的盖子，白兰地的气味在空气中散开，她摸到了金珍妮温热的脸和冰冷的眼泪。

“姐姐，我回家的时候分化了”，年下抽抽搭搭黏黏糊糊的声音仿佛是有催化作用的，半晌她又反应过来是白兰地的信息素所致。  
金智秀的骨骼仿佛被抽离了，软软绵绵的，或者她变成了自己最喜欢的棉花糖。手撑在床上才勉强能够坐着，但并不稳当，她的大腿甚至下意识地要磨蹭床单。有一些气喘，温热的呼吸汇聚成了白团，她有意换了的盘腿的姿势。不过好在是处于黑暗中，也没有被对方发觉，她才得以用年上的姿态询问。

“我不想分化成Alpha。”  
确实金珍妮完全没有Alpha的样子，半天才闷出这样一句话，便埋在金智秀的脖颈处，哼哼唧唧地不说话了。呼吸和眼泪同等滚烫，但她只得把小小火炉拥抱在怀里，还有不知名的炙热感受，比金珍妮施加于自己的更甚。

樱花会被白兰地溶解么？  
金智秀昏昏沉沉地想道，有没有人做过这样的实验。指尖碰到了Alpha的腺体，为了不吓到对方，她用鼻尖蹭了蹭金珍妮的，才用探出的舌尖触碰着下唇。  
“是Alpha也没有关系吧”，她说得飞快，似乎觉得做的时候还在继续说教是相当羞耻的事，但较普通女性要修长许多的手指已经包裹着Alpha腺体的形状。  
金珍妮没有答话，“嘶”了一声。意识到刚才还在叽叽歪歪的Alpha已经止住了哭泣，释放出的信息素浓厚到她双腿发颤。

“你......”是不是有预谋的呢？  
“姐姐，Choo”金珍妮的声音黏黏糊糊，是拉丝的糖，脑袋拱着对方的肩窝。刚刚大有憋着不开口的态势，现下则是嘀嘀咕咕又毛毛躁躁的。  
被按入叠了很多层被子所以软塌塌的被窝的时候，金智秀还迷迷糊糊的，受到惊吓后下意识用双腿缠住了对方。她大约是摄入过量的酒精了吧。

金智秀紧紧闭着眼睛，金珍妮的吻精准地落到用来遮挡的手心。鼻吸瘙痒般的喷洒到手心，“很痒，别弄了”，就算隔着黑暗，她也能够想象到年下亮盈盈的眼睛。“姐姐太心急了”，被来回摩挲着腰部，抬手捏了捏紧实的腹部，Omega本能抬起的腰部被按回到床上。迟钝地反应过来是对方的玩笑，她将蜷缩起来的脚趾张开，有种要抽筋的错觉。  
“这种时候就不要说教了吧”，Alpha的进入没有任何预警，她仅仅揉捏了两下紧绷的腹部，然后堵住了对方发出破碎的“我......”和“唔......”的声音。

任何事物都变得黏黏糊糊的，她的声音，思维，床单，包括被金珍妮弄得非常糟糕的自己。但Omega对Alpha的进入无比契合，哪怕金智秀又想把身体蜷缩起来，却被金珍妮撞击了两下就软了身体。  
“Jen”，她开始哭，从出道以来都没有这样充沛的眼泪。  
金珍妮和她胡乱地接吻，也咬她的唇瓣，腺体的动作却毫不含糊。房间里白兰地的气味没有把樱花扑灭，Omega的信息素像迸发的情潮。实在是太过于荒唐了，她本想安慰对方而已，倒是反过来被弄得一塌糊涂。 

“姐姐现在肯定是粉色的，和樱花一样。”  
絮絮叨叨的Alpha全然没有方才的样子，金智秀皱着眉心说头疼，那个人便讨好地蹭蹭她的鼻尖，“那我亲亲姐姐”。

Section 2

金智秀是在半夜被弄醒的，深夜2时或者3时，外面已经没有交谈声或者汽车开过的声音。手机好整以暇地平躺在床头柜上，只是她没有精力去拿。  
皮肤的温度灼热。原本她是低体温的那类人，会这样自然有原因。金智秀试图往旁边挪一下位置，默不作声的人才发出了声音。“姐姐”，金珍妮由背后将手搭到她的腰上，声线黏黏嗒嗒的。比起猫或者是饺子，金珍妮其实是变色龙那类的生物，连不同场合适宜的声线都能调整得很好。

金智秀没什么起床气，同年下的成员会将眯起眼睛呈现出攻击性的形态不同，她总归是温和的。但正值夏日，大半夜被人弄醒，罪魁祸首含着浓重鼻音粘粘糊糊地靠过来，体温和心情都变得燥热起来。尤其是炙热的东西已经抵着她的臀部，她低低地“嘶”了一声，隔着睡裤被磨擦了几下。  
其实金珍妮作为Alpha也没有几分力气，拥抱的包围圈小小的，不足以圈住她。但Omega的身体构造实在是太容易产生反应，被那样子蹭弄了几下后颈，腺体就烫得厉害，强烈的快感几乎要让她落泪。意识到脱口而出的“Jennie”已经被加诸了几分颤抖，金智秀立马咬住了下唇，打算保持沉默。

“姐姐，我好难受”，金珍妮吸了吸鼻子，抽抽搭搭的泣音十足的可怜，动作莽莽撞撞地蹭开睡衣的领子，咬住腺体却丝毫不含糊。脆弱的薄薄皮肤被牙齿挤压着，金智秀由侧躺的姿势转换成半俯趴，指尖连自己也没有发觉地揪住了床单，抵在后面的腺体被衣物隔着的缘故，无论如何只能连着她一起发颤，比直接进入还要令人感到煎熬。

可是，这种事情要怎么跟金珍妮说。  
以她浅薄的经验和受到教育来说，这些都是耻于开口的，但年下并不热衷于隐晦的方式。在传统与遵从本能的思想交锋中，Alpha狡猾地起到了引导作用，她触摸着对方的嘴唇，像是以前拉着金智秀去逛街时在店里给年上涂抹唇釉，用手指将它们抹开，心型的唇瓣柔软十分，是金珍妮每次都刻意要做的动作。尽管金智秀会斜斜的没骨头似的靠着柜台，眼神不晓得盯着哪里，兴致缺缺的，还是会陪着她。

金智秀。  
这个名字在舌尖打了个转，被金珍妮默不作声地吞咽下去。比如她在逛街的时候说“姐姐，你又走神了”，金智秀就会说“抱歉”，但声音飘飘忽忽的。再比如迎来迟迟才分化的结果，金珍妮撇着下唇抽抽鼻子说不想当Alpha，Omega释放了信息素后用细长的手指缠住了她的腺体说“没关系”。

大约是金智秀最主动的时刻了。  
出于什么，安慰、平抚、组合里面年长者的责任感？

金珍妮由那张心型唇里听见了破碎的低吟，在撬开牙关时将手指挤了进来，蛮不讲理的、横冲直撞的态势是跟随主人的，拨弄着口腔里蜷缩着的舌尖。  
“姐姐那个时候说没关系”，金珍妮从后面贴得更紧密了，汗液细细密密地分布在颈间，弄得两个人都难受得紧，金智秀开始后悔晚上睡觉之前就关了空调，“说Alpha虽然麻烦，但是没关系的吧”。

金智秀分明是说不出完整的话，被拨弄着的舌尖不受控制地想要蜷缩着却无论如何也躲避不了口腔里面的搅弄。假设她能被窥见现在的神情，眼角发红、眼泪打着转却没有流下的样子更加能够刺激到Alpha的敏感点。  
她将粘嗒嗒的手指抽出，Omega终于没有再咬住下唇，这使人感到满意。  
金珍妮还是只贴合着对方，既没有下一步动作，也不肯退开。被蹭着背部的时候，金智秀能感受到除了黏黏糊糊的汗液和沾湿在床单上的体液混合在一起，将皱巴巴的床单弄得一塌糊涂，还有大概是易感期Alpha充沛的眼泪。

“要做就快点做”，本就不甚清亮的声线沙哑得更厉害，在喘气的缘故更显出了几分性感，她似乎对和亲近的人做这种事感到羞耻，但不可避免地被Alpha挑起了欲望，可以不必被对方窥见现在的模样让她的羞耻感减轻了几分。当然她说得语速很快，“我明天还要早起出门”。

金珍妮天生拥有掌握着别人喜欢的方式，也可能不是一开始就爱她的，但后来又觉得要喜欢她太容易，像是提线木偶般的被操纵着，就像是通关游戏，打通了就非得爱上金珍妮。  
金智秀热爱简单的通关游戏，却也无法解释这个缘由。

不想分化成Alpha的理由也未免好笑，像是穿裙子会很麻烦，到了易感期没有Omega会觉得难受这种换别人就会觉得无病呻吟的理由。金智秀在心里大叹了一口气，虽然有些话她打死都说不出口，但意识到时金珍妮已经食髓知味地将她按到床单上，指缝契合的位置吧嗒吧嗒落了好几滴眼泪。  
算了算了。私底下要比公共场合表现得冷淡许多的Omega就算被相熟的圈内朋友怀疑有性冷淡的嫌疑，诚然被金珍妮做这样的事情之前，她也无法想象被哪个Alpha弄得糟糕又狼狈。

金珍妮似乎停顿了几秒，又或者是她的错觉。Alpha将她的睡裤褪到膝盖处，手指摸索着探入，同时在颈窝处软乎乎地叫她“Choo”，Omega便无法思考任何问题。  
眼泪将枕巾弄得半湿，在思考的“如果开着空调就好了”和明天上午和好友的约会都被金珍妮搅得破碎，她变得只会思考金珍妮。徒劳张着的嘴唇并不足以缓解现在的燥热，至多发出些含糊的气音。

“嗯......Jen”，她的声音是被碾碎的冰糖，又甜又涩，Alpha终于的进入相较足以厮磨人耐心的漫长前戏要粗暴许多，几乎要将内里的褶皱都一寸一寸的展开，腺体粗暴地顶撞着早已准备好的甬道。金智秀便说不出话了，她吸着气也并不能有所缓解，可身体构造又在热情地迎合着Alpha。  
床单皱得不成样子，被扯着已经露出了床垫，湿湿嗒嗒的交缠着白兰地和樱花的香气。而她潮红的面色也并不能分清是激烈的情事还是不胜酒力的身体，每次金珍妮缓缓释放出信息素开始，就已经弄得人身体绵软。

潮湿、闷热、眩晕。  
临驾于疼痛之上的快感让她吝于将欢愉说出口，金珍妮便又凑过来咬Omega后颈的腺体。Alpha的牙齿小小的，连牙印都排列得整齐，间或用鼻子蹭着后颈，透出可爱的标记方式。  
但Alpha的腺体已经撞击了好几次，似乎从中寻觅到了安抚易感期的方式，才止住了哭哭咧咧。  
金珍妮的犬齿挑破了Omega后颈的腺体，激得昏昏欲睡的人因着疼痛颤抖。  
她的战栗没有让年下停止动作。金珍妮在她面前大部分时候很乖，但不乖的时刻都是她无法掌控的。局面在失衡，金智秀觉得现在就属于难以控制的场面了。  
但是她很累，疼痛也不能刺激她睁开眼睛。流的汗渗透到头发里、被抽入皮肤里，变成不安分的冰冷的因子。即便金珍妮现在要任意摆弄她，自己也没有办法。

所以暂且就这样吧。

Section 3

大约是又到了需要冷却的阶段。  
演唱会的时候金智秀看见金珍妮藉由舞蹈动作亲了下忙内的额头。灯光忽明忽暗，到谢幕后骤然进入到昏暗的后台仍旧不能习惯，闭上眼睛摇晃的是刚刚窥到的场景。

在后台需要猫着腰走低低的通道，金智秀察觉到腰部被人触碰了一下，但很快触感便消失了。起初她想是有意还是无意的呢，到了第二次清晰了许多的触感，才知晓是对方的手指戳了戳她的腰腹。

金珍妮怎么就有那么多小心思？  
确实不像Alpha，但她偏偏是货真价实的Alpha。

别人口中直接表述的、例如“姐姐为什么最近又不理我了”这样的问句，到了金珍妮处就百转千回地通过其他方式表现出来。  
金智秀加快了脚步，直至走出通道也没有问她，径直走向工作人员处。她摆出公式化的、亲和的面孔，但金珍妮没有因为觉得无趣转头走向别人。不笑的时候，向上的眼尾和撇下的嘴角都会被视为是生人勿近的讯号，目光紧紧锁定着金智秀。

临时标记是几天就会消失的。  
第二天起床时，她的手指无意间摩挲了后颈，然后在刷牙时凑到唇边发现还残留着白兰地的信息素。会偷偷在镜子前脸红，也会因为金珍妮当着别人的面蹭她的脖颈而觉得被赋予了其他含义。譬如Alpha现在的视线，就像是锁定了她的标记物。  
其实是有诸如此类的变化的，临时标记很快就消失了，金智秀仍旧在为着慢慢发酵的情绪觉得困扰。哪怕是想要丢弃的，下一秒又会去捡回来。

“智秀姐姐要几天才回来？”  
“只是去两天”，金智秀蹲在门口，因为鞋带系歪了，决定拆开重新系好。朴彩英跟着蹲下来，双手按在拖鞋上，呼吸出来的温热气体扑向她的左边脸颊。  
除去通常需要捏着她的脸颊附加上告别吻的来自热带的人不在，和朴彩英之间的对话来回找了几个话题，她便抓抓头发，习惯性地说“在寝室要好好相处”。在其他人门前，仍旧可以摆出年上者的姿态，可是金珍妮呢？

像猫咪的Alpha没有给予永久标记，猫咪的肉垫不轻不重地踩在她的手心，然后甩甩尾巴走人了。  
所幸两天的行程排得很满，度过好几个安稳睡到中午的日子后，她变成了起床严重困难户，连带着一整天都在头重脚轻中度过。

比起简单的道别，回到寝室后更是静悄悄的，让人怀疑宿舍里面压根没有别人。  
但到了卧室附近，虚掩着的门板内透出的气味简直像是掉进了酒窖里面。金智秀抓着把手，没有力气后退，也没有思考好要不要进门——

明明是我的房间，她想，未免太不讲道理。  
Omega不得不屈服于本能，假装是腿软了才推门而入。她以为金珍妮会洋洋得意，年下得意时总会稍稍仰起头，讨要她的表扬。亦或者Alpha又设下笃定能够套住她的圈套。

可很难联想到这样的场景。  
金智秀的床上散落着许多衣服，她记得出门前已经将所有衣服都挂到衣柜里面了。更不用说已经堆不下而掉到床沿的那件毛衣。金珍妮把自己缩成小小一团，手里抓着的外套也是她所熟悉的、一件黑色的运动服。  
Alpha抽了抽鼻子，只抬起头露出眼睛，仍旧埋在手臂的包围圈里面。“姐姐”，她的声音染上了哭腔，十成的委屈。

是Alpha的筑巢？  
虽然有听说过，但还是初次见到。

金珍妮很快就低下头，继续把脑袋埋到袖子上，黑色的衣服被塞到了手臂和膝盖间。Omega已然被空气中强烈的信息素勾出了渴求，因着面前状态不太对的Alpha只能吸了吸鼻子，声音里面的慵倦仍旧像是被烟熏过了。  
行李箱和叠放不下而滑到地板上的衣服东倒西歪，金智秀在心里吐槽房间内的场景简直是刚被洗劫过似的。

她小心翼翼地绕开5件外套和3条裙子才得以靠近床沿，无一例外是最近穿过的。  
“Jennie？”  
金智秀想了想爬上床，试图把衣服拢到边上时被对方捏住了手腕。  
“Jen”，她小心翼翼地哄着，“现在我回来了，不需要它们了吧”。  
Alpha将脑袋狠狠搁到她的肩窝，又觉得不解气地来回碾压了几下。  
“可是衣服不会自己跑掉，也不会不理我”，她含着浓重的鼻音，触及到未干的泪痕冰冰凉凉的。  
“姐姐居然在我易感期的时候跑掉......”

她还在哼哼唧唧地抱怨。

“我在想我们之间的关系”，金智秀思索着回答，也不知道现在像极了小孩子的Alpha智商是否会跟着退化。  
“思考出什么了？”  
“现在要做么？”  
金智秀想要揉捏着对方的脸颊，为着自己难得大胆的话脸颊发烫。

被捏住了双手，因为Alpha的手过于小巧，不足以环住她的手腕，但力道却也不算小，被按进了没有那么多被子的床铺里，后知后觉自己的衣服都沾染上了对方的信息素。  
“当然，现在我要标记姐姐了”，金珍妮埋在她的脖颈，一字一句地说。


End file.
